Sinister Shadows
by xTreasure
Summary: A plan is formed to overthrow the League and destroy the Institute of War, but more sinister forces may be at work behind the scenes. Katarina x Lux, rated M for coarse language and gory themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own League of Legends or any of the champions I write about! This is purely for entertainment purposes only.**  
A/N:** Hello everyone, welcome to my first League story. ^^ Hope you all enjoy it, and do let me know what you think about it in a review. ;D  
TBH, I fell in love with Kat x Lux after reading To The Edge of Light's Reach, so check that one out if you haven't already. :3

The door swung open silently, light pouring into the room as Katarina entered, a smirk dancing around the corners of her lips. "Am I late?" she inquired, sarcasm dripping from her words as her gaze swept the room. Despite this being a "Noxus exclusive" type of meeting, she still wasn't too fond of the present company, though she disliked them a tad bit less than the rest of those who occupied the Institute of War. She thought that was a pretty generous sentiment, considering.

"Nice of you to join us." Slightly mocking, with stern undertones, Swain's eyebrows were raised with impatience as he gestured for Katarina to take a seat. She basked in the attention she was receiving, plopping into an empty chair beside Cassiopeia with an air of superiority. She flashed a smile at her dearest sister, who returned the favor with a sneer (ungrateful bitch), before the topic of conversation became more important to her than petty pleasantries.

"The need for this Institute of War is long behind us," Darius began, pacing the room. "We've come to the conclusion that a violent course of action is but an inevitability. In order to truly rid ourselves of the burden of the League, we will have to destroy it completely." His grave expression mirrored the mood that had permeated the room, though Katarina felt a dark excitement building within her. Overthrowing the Institute of War had always been a dream to her, and her fellow Noxians now desired to make it a reality.

"And how, exactly, do you propose we do this? It will be no simple matter." Talon voiced a certain skepticism Katarina would rather smother, as valid a point as it was. Her fingers had already begun to twitch, craving the smooth surface of a blade between them.

Swain took the stage once more. "It will not be easy, this we know for certain. However, if we gather all of our strength, victory will be guaranteed." As if those flimsy reassurances would ever be enough for Valoran's most esteemed warriors, though it would have to do for now. Katarina was aware that she would be a key component in the impending battle, and her mouth was nearly watering with her thirst for enemy blood. Particularly those of Demacia.

"We will continue to hold these weekly meetings, until our plans are complete. And do at least attempt to be on time," Darius finished, with a pointed stare in Katarina's direction. She beamed angelically, before heaving herself from her seat and sauntering towards the door. Before exiting she shot a flirtatious wink in the Hand of Noxus' direction, then continued on her way. She didn't get very far before she collided with something soft and warm, sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Ouch- what the _fuck_?" She growled, blue eyes flashing with fury as her gaze met that of the Lady of Luminosity, Luxanna Crownguard. Blonde hair fanned out beneath her head, a frown creasing her lips as she realized the vulnerability of the position the two girls had assumed. Katarina glared down at the Demacian female beneath her, pinning her in place with the strength of her arms and legs. "Funny that we should meet here, Lux, so _far_ from where you belong..."

"Oh my, I must've gotten lost on my way to the bathroom," she countered, somewhat apologetic. "If you could point me in the right direction, I would be ever so grateful." Katarina caught her breath, taken aback by the bright smile that had spread across Lux's lips. She shook herself out of the trance, baring her teeth.

"Cut the bullshit, scum," the red-head hissed, a dagger materializing in her hand. She pressed the weapon into the soft flesh of Lux's neck, causing the mage to wince as a trickle of red marred unblemished pale skin. "Now tell me what the hell you were doing, or so help me you will regret ever having been born."

Much to Katarina's chagrin, rather than cowering in fear, Lux rolled her eyes, wide and crystal clear, ignoring the blade pressed into her neck completely. Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, the blonde struggled against the firm hold Katarina had ensnared her within, "As if I've never heard that before. I grew up with a brother, thank you very much. If you would kindly remove your heavy, insufferable weight from my body, I would deeply appreciate it."

Realizing she was gaining absolutely nothing from this other than a peculiar sadistic joy, Katarina huffed, blowing a strand of dark pink hair off her forehead. At a deliberately slow pace, she lifted herself up and off of Lux, not bothering to offer a hand to the other girl as she hopped up off the floor. "You're welcome," Katarina couldn't help but bite out, thoroughly enjoying antagonizing this Demacian.

"Thank you," Lux managed to respond, not a hint of sarcasm in her tone. Katarina was mildly impressed, though concealed this fact behind a scowl. Sheathing her dagger, with the mental note of cleaning it later, for it was surely infected with some horrid disease now, Katarina turned from Lux and walked away.

"Don't let me see you around here again, Princess. You won't get off so easy next time," she threw over her shoulder, nonchalant. She didn't bother to wait for a reply, as hallways of the Institute began to blend into a familiar maze. Her thoughts were preoccupied with the notion of overthrowing the League, and finally being rid of all of her duties as a champion. Ironically, it was then she began to feel the familiar stirrings of a Summoning, the ominous blue light enveloping her body and whisking her away to the Summoner's Rift.

She felt the link between herself and the Summoner who had called her click into place as she appeared on the Rift, and it took all of her self-control to stifle the rage that boiled within her as a result. Katarina wanted to fly through the link and tear the Summoner's eyes out, she shouldn't have to be subjected to the control of someone else for the petty entertainment of Valoran. Sure they had created the League in order to sort out some major political conflicts, but what it had quickly become was something else altogether. An arena of brutality that was far beneath her, Katarina felt as though she was being wasted here, in the comforting confines of a false reality. It was an insult, really.

Schooling her features, Katarina managed to mumble, "Mid," before tearing out of the fountain, boosted by the boots of speed her Summoner had decided to purchase. She played through the rest of the game with an almost frightening ferocity, her bouncing blades thrown with a force not many had the honor of seeing before. Though Sejuani had offered a gank, by the time the boar-riding woman had reached the middle lane, her adversary, Akali, lay facedown on the ground, dead.

Her Summoner had been offering her a steady string of encouragement and instruction throughout the match, which served to enrage her even more. She shut her mind to the infuriating male, taking things into her own hands and winning the game for her teammates easily. Draven had smirked at her, axes still spinning, brimming with confidence after another win had been added to his history. Exhausted and panting, Katarina watched with satisfaction as her enemies' Nexus exploded in a magnificent flash of purple, and she was returned to her room, courtesy of aforementioned blue light. She had a love-hate relationship with that thing.

Collapsing into her bed, Katarina could not help but think of the ease of her life, without the League to worry about. Regardless of whether she was busy or not, the Institute could summon her to her duties, something she constantly felt should be shunted off to someone with lesser talents than she. In her comforting homeland of Noxus, she had been a revered assassin, feared and respected, while here she was simply just another champion among many, with her own unique skills.

As her thoughts began to drift and she allowed the gentle tendrils of sleep to claim her, Katarina couldn't help the flash of blonde that appeared within her subconscious, soon to be forgotten as she surrendered to her fatigue.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure I can't do anything more exciting?" Katarina crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at Vladimir, who had evidently been tasked with explaining her role in the Noxians' plans. When the words 'taking over the League' came to mind, it certainly hadn't included fraternizing with the enemy for information. She'd been thinking more along the lines of assassinations, brutal mutilations... _Exciting_ activities.

"I assure you, this is an extremely important task trusted solely to our most renowned warrior," the hemomancer drawled, his pupil-less gaze rather unnerving to Katarina, despite having encountered it numerous times. Resigned to her fate, Katarina shrugged, the stubborn lines of her expression smoothing. She gave Vladimir a light pat on the shoulder as she began to walk away, averting her eyes from the orb of crimson fluid suspended between his palms. She had always found his craft eerie, if not a tad vampiric. Anyways, if it was information gathering they wanted, then she would do it, and she would do it damn well.

But who to start with... Well, that wasn't a very difficult decision. She was aware she had Garen, the Might of Demacia, wrapped around her pinky finger, and decided it would be best to start with him. Her hips swayed as she sauntered down the halls, the occasional passerby barely spared a glance. It was a well-known fact Katarina wasn't exactly inclined to small talk, and she was mostly steered clear of- unless she was the one seeking someone else out.

When she had reached Garen's room, she didn't bother to knock, shoving the door open and striding into the area uninvited. The warrior sat at his desk, scribbling on a parchment what appeared to be a letter to someone, though Katarina didn't care for who. His eyes widened as he looked up, startled that the intruder wasn't his sister, or someone else more likely to visit him in the middle of the day.

"Kat… Katarina, what a pleasant surprise," Garen managed, brow furrowed in confusion. She smirked at his astonishment, flopping onto his bed luxuriously. Folding her arms behind her head, she thought this could potentially be fun. "What brings you here… to my room, Sinister Blade?"

"Oh, ditch the formalities, Garen, and relax. Can't a girl just want to visit one of her most cherished friends?" She managed not to cringe as she spoke the words, just barely. She didn't have any friends, nor did she want to, but Garen might. Everyone knew he had a bit of a thing for her.

"Friends? I wasn't aware we were on such close terms." Though now, he just seemed amused. Katarina scrunched up her face, sticking her tongue out at him playfully. She had fallen into the role with ease, her every action coming naturally to her now.

"You can be a real downer sometimes, you know that? I'm kidding, I'm kidding. So, what've you been up to?" Katarina inquired casually, turning on her side and propping her head up with her arm. She peered at him curiously, encouraging him to talk.

"Nothing in particular. Just carrying out my duties as a summoner, and warrior of Demacia," he replied, setting his pen down and adjusting his chair so he could face her. He leaned backwards, a perplexed look upon his face, as if he couldn't figure out the anomaly that lay before him. Which was probably true, Katarina mused.

"Ooh, and what do those 'duties' entail?" Just keep him talking, she thought, and eventually he would slip up, tell her something he wasn't supposed to. Inspired, she rose from the bed, approaching Garen slowly while she pretended to examine the room.

Garen shrugged, running a hand through chestnut hair. Without his armor, he wasn't actually horrendous, though Katarina was aware she wasn't attracted to him at all. There was simply _something_ about him she was adverse to, but he didn't have to know that. "Updating Demacia on what is happening here, making sure the troops at home remain vigilant. Boring things I'm sure you're not interested in," he grinned, uncharacteristically boyish. She was momentarily surprised, though managed to mask it behind a smile.

Katarina reached his desk and placed a hand on his shoulder, absentmindedly trailing her fingers down his arm as she glanced over the scattered papers. "I'm _very_ interested in you, Garen," she purred, switching her gaze directly towards him. He hadn't divulged anything particularly useful, so Katarina decided that would be sufficient. She'd just tell her superiors the Might of Demacia was virtually useless, before she had to get any closer to him, or do something drastic and unpleasant.

Seemingly at a loss for words, Garen remained silent, gazing up at Katarina with an intensity that made her want to run for the high hills. This would be as good a time as any to make a hasty departure. "Oh my, look at the time. I do thank you for this chat we had, dear. I'll see you again soon," Katarina winked, cupping Garen's face in her palm for a moment before turning around and flouncing out the door. It was confirmed that he was thoroughly infatuated with her, seducing him would not be difficult, just distasteful. She had no desire to be any more intimate with him than she was already, though when duty called, she'd probably just have to suck it up.

Musing about her next target, fate chose for her, as she strode past the training room and spotted a very familiar flash of blonde hair. How ironic, first the older Crownguard, and now the younger. It was with a strange anticipation Katarina approached the girl, casually unsheathing one of her blades in an attempt to blend in.

She carelessly tossed the dagger at one of the dummies dotting the room, successfully capturing Lux's attention. The light mage turned, her expression darkening ever-so-slightly when she recognized Katarina. Pleased with the effect she had on the other woman, Katarina smirked.

"Princess, long time no see," she taunted, watching in fascination as Lux flung light beam after light beam at the poor dummies standing yards away. Beads of perspiration told Katarina Lux had been here for quite some time, strengthening her abilities for the next Summoner's Rift match.

"Too long, I'd say," Lux muttered, drawing a chuckle from the assassin standing nearby. An impressive attack was launched on the targets as Lux whirled her baton, completely focused. Katarina couldn't place her finger on what was so mesmerizing about the show before her, but she was enthralled. With one last, final push, Lux dropped her baton to the ground, picking up a nearby water bottle and draining the contents.

Katarina tossed her a towel, pinching her nose with a tad bit of exaggeration, "You stink, better clean up." Rolling her eyes, Lux wiped the sweat off her forehead gratefully, satisfied with what she had accomplished for the day.

"So, you here to actually train, or did you just come to watch me? Not that I would blame you," the mage said coolly, an eyebrow arched in question. Katarina was, for the moment, at a loss for words, before she remembered the purpose of her mission- one that did not involve watching sweaty light mages training.

Katarina managed to scoff, flicking a lock of hair behind her shoulder. "So what if I did just want to watch you?" Shit, that was _not_ what she had meant to say. "I mean, yes, I came here to train, obviously." If she could smack herself, she definitely would have.

Skeptical, Lux gestured towards the dummies and various targets littering the room. "Don't let me stop you, I was just about to leave."

"What, are you scared of me or something? Running like a coward doesn't suit you, my Lady," Katarina replied mockingly, unable to help herself. There was something about the girl that brought out the worst in her.

It was truly amazing how well the blonde could suppress her anger, Katarina noted. The slightest twitch of her mouth meant she was irritated, though her tone betrayed nothing. "And picking fights where they are not warranted does not suit you, O' Sinister One," the light mage responded, with an ironic quirk of her lips.

"You won't be making fun of me for much longer," Katarina couldn't resist blurting, superiority lacing her tone. "Once the League is destroyed, you'll be calling me that out of respect."

"Once the… Wait, what?" Lux's jaw had fallen open as she gaped at the assassin, completely shocked. Finally realizing what she had said, Katarina gasped, moving faster than light as she shoved Lux up against the nearest wall. Closing in on her until there was barely any space between them, Katarina smiled, cold and deadly.

"You didn't hear anything, you got that?" Her breath tickled the skin of Lux's ear, as Katarina inched even closer. All attempts at struggle had been given up, and Katarina felt a surge of power within her as she pinned the light mage down for the second time in a week. It was an intoxicating feeling, she was beginning to realize.

"You won't succeed," Lux seethed, a look of pure hatred within her gaze even after she had given up the fight. "You can't take down the League, you're just one person."

Furious, Katarina grabbed Lux by the shoulders, slamming her back against the wall again. "I _said_, you _didn't_ hear anything, got it?" They were eye to eye, nose to nose, lips to lips, just a tiny bit closer and all distance between them would be gone- _No. What the hell are you thinking, Kat?_

Shaking her head, Katarina backed away, fearful of what she might do, so close in proximity to the other woman. Lux appeared to be shaken up as well, though probably not for the same reasons. "Don't you dare tell anyone else about this, Princess. I'll find you," she threatened, though Lux didn't grace her with a reply as she stormed out of the training room.

Crashing to the ground, Katarina held her head in her hands, her emotions in turmoil. Had she just… enjoyed that? Of course, part of it could have been the sense of control, but she knew at least a bit was because of whom she had that control over. She had never felt such a sensation with Garen, and they'd been rather close more than once.

And what the hell had she been thinking, letting it slip what her plans were? She could only hope Lux would keep that bit of information to herself, but there was little chance. She was screwed.

Completely and royally screwed.


End file.
